Isabella Jewel of Sweden
by lil Kaari
Summary: Princess Isabella Swan i being forced into an Arranged marraige to Prince Edward Cullen of Denmark. But her past and the past of her sister come back to haunt her will Edward safe her? Now COMPLETE!
1. Arranged Marrage

"What!" I yelled at my father, the king of Sweden which would make me the Princess, the Jewel of Sweden.

I have and older sister but she ran away apparently madly in love with a guy our parent's wouldn't approve of six months ago.

Only I know where she went we know all of each others secrets.

"You will Isabella. You must marry him." father barked at me.

The door opened and in walked the Prince Edward and the Prince Jasper and a little Black haired Pixie like girl.

"King Charlie my father sends his greetings." Prince Edward said.

Just then my mother walked in with my 'sister' Siscilia on her hip she squealed and held her arms out to me I took her and smiled.

"Hey Baby Girl." I cooed 

"Hi. I'm Alice Jasper's wife." she said.

"Hi. This is Siscilia my sister." I said handing her to Alice when the ceremony began and I moved to stand next to Edward and my Father.

We were riding our horses on the way to his castle when Edward spoke to me for the first time.

"your sister how old is she?"

"She's 8 months." I answered sadly.

" I miss my sister-in-law and her weird ways how she always mopes around on two days of the year September 13 and June 10 and no one can cheer her up." he said

I Gripped the saddle horn and he described my sister perfectly.

"How long till we get there." I asked.

"a week." he answered.


	2. Journey to a new land

That night I was sitting in the tent Edward and I would share reading when arms wrapped around my waist.

I stiffened and started to scream and thrash and kick until he let go and I shot to the other side of the tent.

I didn't trust men. I haven't since I was fifteen only Rosalie my sister knows why.

"I take it my father didn't tell you then" I said looking at Edward, who was sitting on the mat looking questioningly.

"tell me what?" he asked Obviously confused

"I don't trust men any at all haven't since I was fifteen." I said

"Sorry I had no idea." he said holding out his arm I hesitantly walked into them.

He pulled me into his lap and just held me. I instently felt oddly safe and let me.

I woke up arms around my waist I tensed until I remembered it was Edward and relaxed.

He was kind to me the rest of the ride to the castle even when I sprained my ankle he would carry me and take me where I wanted to go. It was sweet.

I soon found myself trusting Edward more and more and u didn't fight it.

He didn't try anything he would only kiss me maybe that was part of it but either way I didn't care I felt safe with him.

We got to the castle and into the dinning area as it was nearing dinner time. 

I saw someone in there that I thought I would never see again.


	3. Sister's Reunited

"Rosie!" I shrieked and running to her as she stood up.

"Bellsie! Oh I missed you so much. How's Sisi?" she asked

"She wonderful eight months." I said

"you know her Rose?" a big bear like guy asked

"yeah my sister, younger by a year but so close we should be twins." she said.

"and I guess this is the guy you ran away for." I speculated.

"yea." she said Blushing

"hello Isabella I'm Esme" a caramel haired lady asked

"Hello I'm Carlisle" a Blonde male said

"my mom and dad" Edward Whispered in my ear I nodded.

We eat and talked until and Edward pulled me to our room so we could sleep.

A month passed and Rose and I were talking walking in the garden talking about Sisi and Alice came skipping over and over hear me saying how much I would miss my little girl.

Rose and I tried to tell her I always called my sister my little girl she didn't buy it but we wouldn't tell her the truth.

I gave myself to Edward that night and didn't wake up screaming which surprised me.


	4. Trouble comes knocking

The next day at breakfast Rose announced that she was four months pregnant.

Two months past and I wasn't feeling well another month past and I was feeling a little better Edward still worried about me though even I told him I was fine.

The next month Rose and I were walking in the garden and talking we had suspected last month but now that I had a bump we were positive.

Rose had gone inside but I still walked I wanted to think and as I was walking someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me off kicking and screaming.

He dragged me to a cabin and I saw who it was it was James a man who worked with my father on the guard.

He would beat me relentlessly and after a month he kicked me in the stomach so hard that I knew the baby was lost and also by the amount of blood I saw that made me pass out.

He kept beating me and then locking me into closet all night and getting no food at all.

The closet door opened but it was too soon for James o come and getting me for another day of being beaten when I looked up and it wasn't James I saw but Jasper.

"Edward! come here." he said

I herd foot steps then saw Edward's godlike face and jumped into his arms he held me for a few minutes before lifting me in his arms and caring me to his horse to take me to the castle.

He had a hard time getting on the horse seeing as I wouldn't let go of him.

He held me so close on the horse and kept kissing my hair and u saw a look of relief on his face.


	5. Home

When we got to the castle hours later, he helped me off the horse and I clung to him. He to me with him to a room where I saw Emmett, Carlisle, father, and my brother where they sat looking at a map.

"Father call of the search." Edward said and no one looked up.

"I thought you didn't want to stop till you found her?" Carlisle said.

"I did say that so the only reason I would say call of the search is because she is standing right next to me clinging on to me scared to death someone might take her again." Edward said pulling me closer.

Everyone in the rooms head snapped up and eyes looked at me and to make sure I was real my father and brother came up to me and to tried to hug me but I turned away and buried my head in Edward's chest as he pulled me closer.

They really got mad when I let Carlisle and Emmett hug me but I never let go of Edward I was too scared to that I would get taken again and not get found this time.

We moved to the dining hall where I saw my mother, holding Sisi and rose holding a blue bundle. As soon as Rose saw me see handed the bundle to Esme got up and hugged me.

"the baby." She whispered in my ear. I shook my head and started to cry everyone was around us now asking why I was crying.

"she was four months pregnant when she was taken." Rose whispered they herd and Edward pulled me to him and I cried as did Alice and all the other girls


	6. Reasurance

I woke up in my bed and Edward trying to hold me still but not working very well at it.

I eventually stilled and started to cry and he and all he did was pull me onto his lap and rock me back and forth and humming a lullaby until I fell asleep.

"Bella calm down please." He said in my ear still rocking me back and forth.

He leaned down like he was going to kiss me but stopped part way so I leaned up and closed the gap.

"I trust you Edward I know you'll protect me as best you can it got proved when your father said you didn't want to stop searching for me even though it took two ½ months to do so." I said.

"I'm glad and I promise no one will ever touch you like I do ever again." Edward said.

"good." I said kissing him "I'm holding you to that promise."

I slept peacefully for the rest of the night and still I woke up screaming and thrashing but Edward was not there.

I started to panic and hypervenalte until I saw him he was coming out of the washroomand I slowly calmed down and we went to breakfast


	7. A Walk in the Garden

Edward and I were walking in the garden that afternoon when he started to tickle me so I ran and he chased me tackling to the ground but turning so I landed on top of him.

I wriggled out of his grip and ran again until I literally bumped into Alice and Jasper who looked at me like I was crazy until they saw Edward come running around the cornor.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and Alice laughed and said.

"wow you to look like a couple of teenagers who are madly in love."

"thank you Alice we are." I pointed out.

I saw Edward and Jasper Exchange a look and I looked at Alice and Yelled.

"Run!" we took off Grabbing Rose from Emmett along the way.

"where are we going." Rose asked

"We're running from the boys Rose" Alice said.

They boys caught up to us in no time and tackled us to the soft grass and they hovered over us and we herd a chorus of 'Awwws' coming from behind us.

Edward helped me up and I blushed when I saw it was my parents and his standing on the walk way.

"Isabella, you look like a mindless love driven teenager. and that's not proper." My Mother scolded.

"you grew up with that?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p' "and mother I am a mindless love driven teenager and I don't care if it's not proper." I said.

I kissed Edward and took his hand and walked off I started to run again and someone tackled me I screamed until I saw Edward and stopped.

"that's right princess no one's here to save you this time." He said as Edward broke into a run again and tackled him.


	8. Secret revealed

He slowly approached me after the guy was knocked unconscious.

And looked to see if I was hurt, he found a long gash on my arm he lifted me into his arms.

"Edward the guy he was the one who took Rose and me Jacob that's his name." (A/N sorry Jacob lovers) I rasped out, the stinging in my arm becoming more painful.

He carried me inside to where his father and our family. Carlisle had gotten a medical school.

Edward sat with me on his lap as Carlisle stitched up my arm.

"She Isabella this is what happens when you act improper for a young lady." mother scolded.

I stood once Carlisle had finished with my arm.

"no mother that is what happens when you are the Precious Jewel of Sweden and not from having fun with your husband! But from a maniac who wants to kill you and your husband saving you." I yelled

"Rose do you want Sisi to stay here with us?" I asked her as they all came in.

"yeah Bella I do want Your daughter to stay with us." she answered.

"Your daughter Bella what is she talking about?" Edward asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute Edward." I said going to my mother and snatching Sisi from her.

"I don't want my daughter growing up like Rose and I did she's staying her with me and Rose and the Cullens." I said.

"okay Bella Rose I'll take mom and dad and go bye girls." my brother said leding mom and dad out.


	9. Explainations

"well I guess I better explain. So over a year ago Rose and I were taken by they guy who gave me this cut, Jacob, he used to work for

"our father but when he wouldn't let him marry Rose or me he got mad and disappeared. Then two weeks later Rose and I were

"walking and he grabbed us and took us to a cabin in the middle of the woods. He had Rose for a month until she escaped and I got

"caught and he beat me and made sure I would always remember him. My parents tried to take her from me after she was born but

"I wouldn't let them neither would Rose, but she left two months after her birth. So here I am my parents keeping Sisi a secret from

"Sweden, just so they could marry me off." I Explained.

"I Knew about her marriage to Edward and I knew If I didn't go soon I would never get away but I honestly thought Sisi would be with her." Rose said.

"she looks so much like you Bella how could anyone not think she's yours?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure and don't really care." I said

"Bella she's Beautiful just like you." Edward said.

"your not mad?" I asked slightly confused.

"no it's not like you choose to get pregnant with her so there is no reason for me to be mad at you." Edward said. I leaned up and kissed him.

"so anymore questions?" Rose asked.

"you really grew up with that as your mom?" Emmett asked.

"yeah we did she actually wanted to kill Bella when she found out she was pregnant but she didn't considering she was in labor." Rose said with a laugh.

"yea Rose was a master at hiding it." I said.

"yeah the only reason they found out was because we were at breakfast when Bella suddenly screamed and her water broke

"everyone at the table looked at her like she was crazy until I yelled at them." Rose said.

Edward's arms were wrapped around my waist and holding me and Sisi close to him. Emmett was holding Rose to him and their little boy.


	10. Calming down

"Alice, is there a room for Sisi to stay in." I asked. Alice nodded.

"yea there is. It's next to yours and Edward's room I'll take her." she took the sleeping Sisi from me and headed up the stairs.

Edward and I made our way upstairs shortly after Alice and Jasper took Sisi to bed.

"Bella, I don't care who did that to you Sisi will be our daughter and I won't let anyone touch you like that again." Edward promised.

As the weeks flew by Edward and his family did everything to find James and the one who took Rose and me with little success

Sisi was always the bright spot in our lives for those weeks.

Flash back 

Edward and I were playing with Sisi when she Squealed and said 'mama' then giggled and Squealed again 'dada' Edward and I were more than thrilled when she started to talk.

End flashback

Edward and I would walk in the garden in the afternoons and Sis came with us every once in awhile

Alice had a beautiful baby girl 5 months later and named her Abigail Lynn she had Alice's black hair and Jasper's blue eyes.

About the time Alice had Abby I became pregnant I had it figured out by 3 months but didn't tell Edward yet.


	11. Ripped away from Everything

About the time Alice Had Abigail I got pregnant I had it figured out with the help of Alice and Rosalie but hadn't told Edward yet.

When I was about five months pregnant Edward took me to our Meadow the Meadow was a beautiful one with flowers blooming

We were laying on the soft grass when he broke the silence.

"Bella I'm the crown prince of Denmark and I will become king in two years and I need an Heir by that time." he said

"well that's interesting because you'll have on in four months." I said. He sat up and stared at me

"I'm actually surprised that you hadn't felt it kicking at night." I added

He was thrilled and we walked back to the palace and as we were walking up I said "I love you Edward"

I saw Alice and Rosalie sitting on a bench and Edward walked inside.

"well when did that happen?' Alice Asked.

"Well if you must Know. I liked him when he was being so kind to me about leaving my home and never being able to see my family again. But I realized I love him when he was willing to Spend as long as it would take to find me." I said

"Awww that is so sweet Bellsie," Rose said I ducked my head and blushed.

A maid came and told us dinner was ready and we went and took our seats next to our husbands.

After dinner we gathered in the family room and talked about our day.

"my day was wonderful I found out my wife is pregnant." Edward said.

The room was suddenly Filled with the Squels of girls. Esme Rosalie Alice and every one else congratulated and hugged me.

The next few weeks were wonderful and my baby kicked me and Edward was glowing right now.

I was sitting on a bench in the garden when two shadows crept over me and grabbed me and threw me on a horse I recognized the men as Jacob and James the men who took me.

I noticed after a few minutes I noticed Jacob held sleeping Sisi and I screamed.

"no leave my daughter alone leave Sisi out of this please."I screamed.

"sorry princess but she's my daughter too and I'm taking her with me." Jacob said

I was crying realy hard for hours after Jacob took SiSi and rode iin the other Direction.

"Why Why are you taking me what do you want " I said

"I wasn't your child Princess and this is the only way to ensure I get it." james said dragging me into a cabin where he procedded to beat me stearing clear of my belly


	12. Safe home again and Forever

He kept at it for the next few months locking me in a closet just like before.

Nightmare

I was running from someone something saw a boy maybe 10

In aclearing crying cuts and bruises all over him

"why mommy why did you leave me?" he cried over and over again

The sence changed again I was still running down an ally the same boy stood laughing 

"see mother that's what you get" he sneered he turned and I saw the dead bodies of Rosalie and Alice

End nightmare

The process happened over and over again until one day he was out drinking probable and I went into labor and started to scream 

and scream as loud as I coul until a lady came in with a doctor I begged her not to leave but she did not listen to me James took my 

baby boy and left telling me I could leave whoever I wanted as soon as I gat my strength back I ran to the dock and started to cry 

I faintly saw a man who looked liked Emmett lean down and pick me up and carrie me onto a ship before blacked out

I woke to Emmett yelling at Edward 

"Edward she needs you now here with her. Leave the children to us and worry about Bella." Emmett argued

No Emmett I should be out there looking for MY children not here I want to help…" 

"Edward" I said weakly 

"I'm here Bella" he said

"please don't leave me don't leave." I whipered "let Emmett and the others look just don't leave me."

"okay Bella I won't your safe I promise." he soothed 

I fell back asleep and when we got back to the Castle Edward promised me something

That he and I would live in a cabin by the woods with the gaurds surrounding it of course and Emmett could take the crown for a few years while we raised our family. I was more than thrilled about it.


	13. A happy and sad day for Princess

A year and two months passed and they had not found Sislia or my little boy.

I soon found out I was pregnant, I decided to not tell Edward yet.

Two more months passed and I still hadn't told Edward.

It was that day that Emmett, Rosalie, Alice Jasper, Esme and Carlisle paid a visit but it was not a happy visit for in Emmett's arm, wrapped in a blanket, I herd Edward intake a sharp breathe.

"oh no oh please no" he whispered and it clicked in my head what it was that Emmett had.

I ran out the door to a place that only Edward and I and Rosalie I know.

I threw my self on the ground and cried and cried questions swimming through my head.

'why did all the children I have with Edward die? What about the baby growing inside me now?'

I sat up and wiped my eyes I herd Rosalie's footsteps as she came and sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and said

"I thought you might like some time alone so I held the others off for awhile and then came myself."

"I can't believe it Rose I just can't my baby boy died? I mean how many children do I have to lose?" I sobbed

"Bella James and Jacob took you because they were jealous because you have the one thing they could never have true love and a family." Rose said

"Rosie can I tell you something?" I asked she nodded

"Rose I ran today because I was scared about what would happen to this baby. I mean my first child got kidnapped and then I get taken while I'm pregnant I get taken and beaten and it dies then my second child gets taken from me I'm so scared Rose."

"you're pregnant!" she said

"yea but only you and I know I don't know how to tell him he might put me under lock and key so nothing will happen to it."

We got up and ran/walked back to the cabin when we got there I walked up to Edward and buried my face in his chest.

I leaned up to his ear and whispered.

"I think this group needs a little cheering up" then turned to everyone.

"I know it might seem like a bad time but I have some happy news to tell everybody Especially Edward." after I said that I leaned down to whispered in his ear

"I'm four months pregnant." he's eyes shot to my stomach where a small bump was obvious then picked me up and swung me around as I squealed

"will someone please tell us why the heck the are so happy when her baby died.?" Alice asked

"she's 4 months pregnant." Rose giggled.

The next month I was in town with Angela and some of the guards when I saw a little girl about 2 ½ years old crying and immediately know her as my daughter Sislia

"Sisi!" I called running up to her as she turned and held her arms out to me I picked her up and clutched her to me.

"Hey that's my daughter! Put her down." a gruff voice I knew only to well said.

"no Jacob she is my daughter

(A/N okay I noticed I forgot the disclaimer I don't own twilight Stephanie meyer does Enjoy )


	14. My Daughter home at last and trouble

"well if it isn't miss Bella Swan." he sneered

I turned to one of the Guards "take him to a cell and lock him up and send word to King Carlisle." he nodded and grabbed Jacob

"Angela can you finish the shopping?" I asked

"of course Miss Bella" she said

I nodded and walked home back to the cabin and as soon as I got inside and yelled for Edward

"yes love what did something happen in town?" he asked

"yeah they found Jacob and Sisi and she remembered me!" I cried happily she squealed and held her arms out for Edward and cried

"dada" he laughed and took her there was a knock on the door.

I opened it and there stood a women black hair and very petite

"Hi can I help you?" I asked

"yea I'm Leah Black and I believe you have my daughter" she said

"no you got that wrong you are the one who had my daughter." I said

"Jacob said her mother, his first wife died in childbirth he then married me so that makes her my daughter" she argued

"listen lady she's my first born and I was taken then while pregnant with my second child then beaten and in the process of being beaten lost my child and then while pregnant with my third child Jacob and James the two men who took me took me again Jacob taking Sisi and James holding me hostage and then taking my son after he was just born and then a month ago I find out he died so I think I know my daughter when I see her." I said.

During my rant Rosalie had come in and was confused.

"oh my Carlisle you found her!" she shrieked when she saw Sisi.

"no that would be my daughter." Leah said

"no she is my daughter Leah and your husband is a Rapist now get of my property before you end up in a jail cell with your husband" I hissed

She huffed and walked away

"umm Bella you're bleeding" Rose said I looked down and panic began to Rise and Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room

The doctor came soon and stopped the bleeding.

"your highness Prince Edward Princess Bella your baby…

A/N hehe cliff hanger don't hate me J


	15. News and a happy family

A/N okay so I read in a story how a girl who was pregnant started to Bleed but didn't lose the baby so I thought I would throw that In and see if you can guess right now on with the story yeahhh

Last time

"_umm Bella you're bleeding" Rose said I looked down and panic began to Rise and Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room _

_The doctor came soon and stopped the bleeding._

"_your highness Prince Edward Princess Bella your baby…_

"it's died isn't" I whispered cutting him of

Edward came and hugged me to him holding me as if there was no tomorrow

"on the contrary Highness it is quite the opposite actually I was making sure it was alright when I was listening to the heart beat I herd not one but two." he said Edward and stared at him "congratulations you're having twins princess."

"Bella everyone is down stairs and they would like to come up." Rose said shaking me out of my daze

"bring them up then Rose but don't tell them I want to." I said

She nodded and left Alice came bounding through the door and hugged me

"oh Bella are you alright what about the baby?" she asked

"the baby" I said faking sadness "the baby isn't just baby anymore it's babies"

Everyone but Rose and Edward and the doctor Esme recovered first and hugged me like there was no tomorrow

"Princess Bella I must leave you on bedrest for a month and you must not leave the house when you reach eight months because with twins they come early." the doctor Explained I nodded

"don't worry doctor we will make sure she doesn't leave this bed for a month and the house when she reaches Eight months." Edward said a triumphant smile on his face

One on my face was brighter as I was so thrilled I had not lost my babies I was determined to stay in bed for the rest till I gave birth if that was what it took to keep this child alive.

A/N haha I bet you thought she would have a miscarriage I decided to be nice and give her twins but I won't reveal what they are yet but feel free to ask wuestions


	16. A happy Ending Epiloge

Edward was very protective and making sure that I

had stayed in bed for the month and two weeks after

that and only let me go around the house very little

I stayed in the house for longer and Angela went to

town for me.

I had two beautiful baby girls at 8 ½ months Emily

June and Elizabeth Ann both a perfect mix of

Edward and I.

They were identical twins and Very Beautiful and

sweet.

Edward and I thought that we had herd the last of

James and Jacob but little did we know that he had

two people working for him Victoria his wife and

Laurent his Brother. But that is a different story for a

Different time.

I am now the Crown Princess Isabella Marie

Swan-Cullen of Denmark

A/N yeah all done now the question is weather or not I should right a squeal or not hummmm?

Well I hope you enjoyed it.

Lil kaari


End file.
